


Smile

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos pays Duncan a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the Highlander universe and its components such as characters etc. do not belong to me, the franchise is owned by Davis/Panzer and possibly others, as well. Only the storyline and wording of this drabble are mine. No copyright infringement intended, and I'm not making any money off my fanfic, of course.

Duncan looked out of the window, and started. When Methos entered his loft, however, he merely gave him a quizzical look.

Methos answered it with a big grin and needlessly informed him, "I've bought myself a bike."

That deserved a snide retort. "That's not a bike, it's a midlife crisis on wheels."

The ancient Immortal just smiled. Unnervingly happy, that smile.  
What was that joke he wasn't getting? MacLeod was sure that, as per usual, it would be on him. "What?!" he asked.

But Methos' reply and his smile were quiet and deeply happy, "That's a fairly encouraging thought."


End file.
